Culnac's Logs
by Fly-Girl222
Summary: An AU X-over with DS9, SG-1, and Voyager. Tom's a Tok'ra and no one knows about it. Spoilers for 1st and 2nd seasons! 1st in the 'Culnac' series (was 'Culnac's Discovery', name was changed.) Please R&R! Complete!
1. The Intro

'Culnac' Series:

1st: 'Culnac's Logs' (this one)

2nd: 'At Any Cost'

3rd: 'The Power of the Q' (now out on fanfiction)

Disclaimer- Paramount owns them, I don't.

Summary- An AU crossover between Star Trek Deep Space Nine, Stargate SG-1, and Star Trek Voyager. Tom Paris is a Tok'ra and no one on board knows about the species. Tom needs to send a report to the Asguard for safety reasons (some of the Asguard ships are in the Delta Quadrant). The Federation and most of their allies don't know about the Tok'ra or the Asguard. Though, they know about the Goa'uld threat to them.

Culnac's Logs

The Tok'ra-

In 2021 the Tok'ra found out very interesting ways to advance. One was that they could keep the soul of the past lives in the symbiant. They would live in their own sort of Holodeck in the symbiant. They would know what was happening around them and would offer suggestions. The host could also use the other hosts abilities, if needed.

Another was that one of the previous hosts could take over when the current host has some physical or emotional problem. The current host would completely change appearance, voice, and mental capability. The host would look exactly like the previous host that took over in his/her prime. The host will recuperate in one of the mini Holodecks in the symbiant. When the host feels that he/she is perfectly fine, they can take over their body again.

Plus, the Tok'ra hosts (both past and present) can communicate with each other.

Finally, the Tok'ra symbiote can live in Humans, Bajorans, and some Trills.

Backround-

Col. Jack O'Neill had died over one hour ago of old age. One of the leaders in the Tok'ra was standing over him. The leader put the newborn symbiant into Jack to get the remaining information of the Stargate from him. After two hours Col. O'Neill died again, but this time the symbiant came out with the information that the Tok'ra had needed. Jack then ascended. After the eleven years of using the Stargate, the humans had to give it up to the Goa'uld so they wouldn't harm Earth.

The Tok'ra leader then put the Tok'ra named Culnac into a Bajoran named Enin Tameth. The Tok'ra got all the information they needed from the Bajoran and let him go. Though, he couldn't tell anyone about the Stargate except the Trill since they have one in storage. They eventually found out the Stargate could only go throughout the Alpha Quadrant.

Tameth lived to be over two hundred years old. He was hurt fighting off the Cardassians from Bajor. Tameth was on a damaged Bajoran shuttle when suddenly a Starfleet shuttle came and beamed him up. On the shuttle was a man named Admiral Owen Paris, a woman named Lt. Carmen Okino, and a blonde fifteen year old boy. The boy was standing over him while Tameth was dying. The body was too damaged for Culnac to fix so he had to find a new host. The boy awkwardly stepped back after the Tok'ra had jumped onto him and into his neck. Tameth eventually died minutes later. He didn't ascend.

"Thomas, are you okay? What happened?" asked Admiral Paris to his son Tom Paris.

"I'm fine. He just died. Looks like the Cardassians really got him." answered Tom.


	2. Season 1, part 1

Culnac's Logs  
  
2 hours after Janeway blew up the Caretaker's array.  
  
Tom Paris-  
Even though we have 70 years, the crews won't get along. Maquis turning into Starfleet is a waste of time. The crews will only last one year on this god damn ship.  
  
Jack O'Neill-  
Tom's right. Tom will have to die before he reaches 100, to keep our secret. We'll have to select another host for dire situations.  
  
Enin Tameth-  
I give the crews survival one week. We need to select a shuttle to escape in when the Maquis crew comes after Tom.  
  
Phage- The Vidiians  
  
Tom Paris-  
The Vidiians took Neelix's lungs. They harvest organs so they could have a working body. They're suffering from the Phage, an odd disease that their whole species has. Neelix got one of Kes's lungs. The Captain let the Vidiian who now has Neelix's lung keep it and warned them that they better not come back and steal any of this crew's organs. I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of the Vidiians.  
  
The Cloud- The crews came together  
  
Tom Paris-  
The two crews merged in a way that no one could predict. They're friends now and it seems that both of the crews are accepting me. The command structure is still in the testing stage, it'll probably take 4 years to get it perfect.  
  
Jack O'Neill-  
Chakotay is our prime choice if Tom dies early for some reason. The crew knows about the scar on the back of Tom's neck, thankfully they don't know why it's there. Personally, I never wanted a vacation at this time, especially a 70,000 light-year one.  
  
Enin Tameth-  
We've decided that the shuttle Cochrane will be the escape ship. I've never been under a woman Captain before. Since she is the most beautiful, lovely Captain ever, we should use her. Tom could probably seduce her and she'll be under our control.  
  
Tom Paris-  
Two words- No Way!!!! I have morals; I'm not going to do it with the Captain!  
  
Eye of the Needle- The Romulan  
  
Tom Paris- During the episode-  
We might have a chance of preventing us going to the Delta Quadrant if the Romulan gives Starfleet the message.  
  
Enin Tameth-  
I hate Romulans and they hate me. I can't believe that the lovely Kathryn is talking to one of those weird Romulans.  
  
Tom Paris- After the episode-  
Nothing has changed; we're still in the Delta Quadrant. Maybe, just maybe, Starfleet knows where we are. Some can only hope.  
  
Enin Tameth-  
I told you the damned Romulan wouldn't succeed.  
  
Jack O'Neill-  
I hate that holo-doc. He's rude. 


	3. Season 1, part 2

Culnac's Logs  
  
Ex Post Facto-  
  
Tom Paris-  
The memories of that alien was finally removed. My head still hurts, but at least Voyager, especially Tuvok proved I was innocent.  
  
Jack O'Neill-  
Those thoughts were disturbing. Actually very disturbing. Don't worry Tom, she wasn't that beautiful.  
  
Enin Tameth-  
Well, from now on, when you act stupid, you can blame it on this little experiment those aliens did on you.  
  
Tom Paris-  
Ha Ha, very funny!  
  
Prime Factors-  
  
Tom Paris-  
Why is it that every time we have a chance to get to the Alpha Quadrant, it either gets destroyed, the idiot dies, or doesn't even work? First the caretaker's array, then the Romulan, and now these annoying aliens that have the technology, but won't let us have it! So what does B'Elanna, Carey, Seska, and Tuvok do? That's right, steal it. Is it just me, or is this ship doomed to stay in the Delta Quadrant?  
  
Jack O'Neill-  
I hope not. Maybe, we'll find that female caretaker and she'll take Voyager home.  
  
Enin Tameth-  
What makes you think that she's going to be nice, Jack? For all we know she could probably eat humanoids. There's something about Seska that bothers me. She's not Bajoran enough.  
  
Tom Paris-  
Not Bajoran enough? She fought against the Cardassians with the Maquis.  
  
Enin Tameth-  
She didn't have enough hate for them. I know that I fought the Cardassians with lots hatred. She just did what Chakotay told her to do. There's something wrong with her.  
  
State of Flux-  
  
Tom Paris-  
Okay, so you were right. Seska's the traitor. I wonder if anyone was actually working for Chakotay, I mean, Tuvok was a Starfleet spy and Seska is part of the Obsidian Order.  
  
Jack O'Neill-  
Sorry Tameth, but you didn't guess she was a Cardassian, so, thanks for playing, 'Guess the Traitor'!  
  
Enin Tameth-  
Don't I at least get control of the body for an hour? I mean, I did kinda got it right. Anyway, I'm not the one who said to Chakotay, 'Hey! I had a reason to fight against the Cardassians!' Then Chakotay said, 'Oh yeah? What was it, they didn't pay your bar bill?' 'No, It's just, they, they captured me once.' 'Oh yes, Mr. Paris? That wasn't on your Starfleet record.' Janeway said. 'It was off the record.' You said. Then you walked away. *I* was the one captured by them. I died escaping; you were the one that found me. If you kinda forgot, no one except the Trills knows about us. We don't want anyone else to know about us.  
  
Tom Paris-  
What about the Bajoran Dabo girl? You told her about the Tok'ra.  
  
Enin Tameth-  
I see you forgot again. The Asguard killed her. I got one strike and was about to be punished, but I came up with a brilliant virus to-  
  
Jack O'Neill-  
Oh no, here we go again with the virus.  
  
Tom Paris-  
How many times has he told us this before?  
  
Jack O'Neill-  
I've lost count.  
  
Enin Tameth-  
...then I made it play music throughout the ship. Then I made it spread to all the other ones.  
  
All of them-  
And to this day they haven't been able to crack the code, all because they're too smart and we're too dumb!  
  
Tom Paris-  
Yeah, yeah, we know it all.  
  
Cathexis-  
  
Tom Paris-  
Okay, first of all, no one is allowed to see into my head except, you (Asguard), Tameth, Jack, and Culnac, now I don't see the name of that alien, or was it Chakotay on that list, do you guys?  
  
Culnac-  
No. We can only hope that whoever it was, especially Chakotay doesn't know about you being a Tok'ra. They wouldn't understand.  
  
Enin Tameth-  
Chakotay hasn't said anything yet, maybe it was the alien that was controlling you. Or, maybe, he didn't dig that deep into your brain where our secret is hidden.  
  
Jack O'Neill-  
We can only hope.  
  
Faces-  
  
Tom Paris-  
Way too many things to think about. First, I hated B'Elanna, then me being the smart guy I am, liked her, then she turns into two different beings. One Klingon and one human, and ya know what? I have no clue which side of her I like more, the Klingon side, or the human side. It's weird because, I forget what it's like to be human, only Tok'ra.  
  
Jack O'Neill-  
Hey, look at the bright side, you were right! We didn't see the last of the Vidiians! And we probably will see them more often. 


	4. Season 2, part 1

Culnac's Logs (Don't worry, in the second season, the Goa'uld will show up and Voyager will find out about a new symbiote species, the Tok'ra!)  
  
The 37's-  
  
Tom Paris-  
I loved that truck, except for the fact that it kinda smelled. Well, at least one of the Earth-wide questions was answered; Amelia Earhart was abducted by aliens. Now, who would've figured that? Oh, wait the people that said she was abducted by aliens. Oh well!  
  
Elogium-  
  
Tom-  
Personally, I'm offended by Kes not picking me to be her mate. I mean, what does that Talaxian have that I don't?  
  
Culnac-  
Whiskers.  
  
Jack-  
Spots.  
  
Tameth-  
Uh. a mohawk? (Does that count? Tameth whispered to Jack.)  
  
Jack-  
Sure, why not? Oh, Kes!  
  
Tom-  
Gee, thanks guys I feel so much better. (sarcasm)  
  
Non Sequitur-  
  
Tom-  
For some reason Harry said, 'I owe you one.' What he owes me, I have no clue.  
  
Tameth-  
Whatever it is, since he owes ya, you should get his rations.  
  
Culnac-  
You should find out what it is, then get him to do the same thing for you.  
  
Jack-  
Tell him to get you pizza and beer. You know how much we love beer.  
  
All, except for Tom-  
Beer! Beer! Beer! Beer! Beer!  
  
Tom-  
Alright, I'll ask for beer! God, I haven't seen you guys so uptight about beer before!  
  
Tameth-  
Hey, I haven't had one in 50 years. I deserve at least one beer.  
  
Jack-  
I haven't had one in over 200 years, how do you think I feel?  
  
Culnac-  
I've had every beer each one of you guys took, I like Tameth's time better, though.  
  
Twisted-  
  
Tom-  
Wow. That was the first time I told anyone that I was scared. I mean, I knew Harry was scared, but, me? It's me, Tom Paris, the guy that is never afraid, let alone tells people about my feelings.  
  
Culnac-  
You were just doing it to comfort him, you really weren't.  
  
Parturition-  
  
Tom-  
Okay, first of all, I like spaghetti, but not in my hair and on my uniform. I mean, Neelix can really get angry when it comes to Kes. Second, please tell me there is something worse than going to the Bridge, let alone the Captain's Ready Room with spaghetti on you and in your hair.  
  
Tameth-  
Maybe she thought you were cute looking like that. Now you can get more intimate with the captain.  
  
All, except Tameth-  
NO!  
  
Culnac-  
Would ya stop it with the captain stuff, geez, I wouldn't want to walk-in on one of your fantasies.  
  
Tameth-  
All I'm doing in there is killing Cardassians, especially Dukat, so don't worry. But thanks for the idea, I'll try it out!  
  
Jack-  
Great, now I'll have to listen to him all night. Thank you very much.  
  
Culnac-  
Sorry, Jack.  
  
Tom-  
I'm never going to listen to anymore of Tameth's disturbing fantasies about the Captain again. 


	5. Season 2, the Goa'uld

Culnac's Logs  
  
Cold Fire- the female Caretaker  
  
Tom-  
We got so close to coming home, but of course with our luck the caretaker said, 'sorry, but no' in so many words. Considering most of the ship wants to get home, bad luck for them, but good luck for me and any others. Oh well, I guess we really are meant to stay for 70 years in the Delta Quadrant.  
  
Between the episodes Prototype (the evil androids) and Alliances (Kazon alliance with Voyager)  
  
Tom-  
We got a little problem, but I'm hoping that this ship or the crew will never see them again. It's over now and I just got out of a very long lecture from the Captain and no Tameth not that kind of lecture. It all started three weeks ago, that's when chaos erupted...  
  
It was a really boring day on the Bridge, isn't it always when something bad happens? Anyway, I should remind you about the treaty, Tameth. Remember, we had to give the Stargate up for a treaty with the Goa'uld? Well, Janeway I guess must've known about the Goa'uld and the treaty, but not about the sacrifices cause when we had a guest she told the senior staff which was already assembled on the Bridge, except for the Doc, told us all about the Goa'uld.  
  
Of course, I've bet you guessed it by now, a Goa'uld ship appeared. Now personally, I haven't seen them in a while and I'm glad, but they've advanced. Bigger weapons and of course, they're the Goa'uld so they're worse than before. But do you want to know what got me more annoyed?  
  
Tameth-  
No, not really.  
  
Tom-  
Shut up! That was a rhetorical question you idiot. What got me more annoyed was that the Goa'uld so called god was a 'god' that we've met before. And strangely, she looks exactly the same as the last time she died. That's right Jack, Hathor's back in town.  
  
Jack-  
Dammit. Doesn't she ever die? We kill her once, she comes back, we kill her twice, and she eventually comes back. Is it me or does she never die? Does she have this thing in her that prevents her from dying?  
  
Culnac-  
It's called a Goa'uld, remember. How'd she get all the way in the Delta Quadrant? I mean, we already know that the Stargate system goes only throughout the Alpha Quadrant, how'd she get out here?  
  
Tameth-  
I'm guessing she went to the farthest reaches of the Stargate in our galaxy then took a ship and went farther.  
  
Tom-  
Can I finish my story?  
  
Tameth-  
Fine, if you want to. 


	6. Hathor Knows Me

Culnac's Logs  
  
Tom Paris-  
Anyway, so when we encountered the pyramid, which didn't look different at all, Janeway of course let us in on them and did the whole red alert thing, you know raise shields, battle stations, that whole thing. Personally, the only thought in my head was, they're gonna learn that I'm a Tok'ra! Then, Hathor hailed, of course then I learned that it was Hathor.  
  
"Hello, Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay, Ensign Kim, Lieutenant Tuvok, Lieutenant Torres, Kes, Neelix, and Mr. Paris." Hathor said to all of us, but I kinda thought that she knew I was a Tok'ra because she said my name, like she was trying to seduce me.  
  
Tameth-  
Glad I never met her.  
  
Culnac-  
You never met any Goa'uld at all.  
  
Tameth-  
My point exactly.  
  
Jack-  
No it wasn't.  
  
Tameth-  
Yes it was.  
  
Jack-  
No.  
  
Tameth-  
Yes.  
  
Jack-  
No.  
  
Tameth-  
Yes it-  
  
Tom-  
Oh god shut up! Who cares?  
  
Tameth-  
I do.  
  
Tom-  
Still rhetorical. Just everyone shut up and let me finish. Anyway, Janeway asked to cut the link for a second and Hathor agreed.  
  
"Mr. Paris, would you mind telling me how she knows you?" Janeway asked coming up behind me. I turned around in my chair and everyone was staring at me, even Tuvok.  
  
"Captain," I began. "I don't even know her, how am I supposed to know how she knows me." It was sorta the truth, I mean, I never actually met her, Jack, you did. "Up till now, I never knew who the Goa'uld were." Ok, now that was a lie. "Personally, I would like to know how she knows everyone's name." I tried to look incredibly serious, but you know me, I'm not that kind of guy. Janeway raised an eyebrow in question, and then signaled Harry to hail Hathor again.  
  
Tameth-  
How could you?  
  
Tom-  
What?  
  
Tameth-  
Lie to the beautiful Captain. How could you?  
  
Jack-  
Oh no, here we go.  
  
Culnac-  
Let's go get some nachos, while they duke it out.  
  
Jack-  
I'm with you on that.  
  
Tameth- (he had been arguing with Tom while Jack and Culnac talked.)  
I mean she's so beautiful.  
  
Tom-  
You don't even know her, you idiot. Besides, what did I say about shutting up?  
  
Tameth- (Jack and Culnac returned with beer and nachos for all. They went to Jack's 'holodeck' thing to get the food.)  
Don't remember.  
  
Tom-  
Funny, real funny. Anyway, before I was interrupted by the idiot.  
  
Tameth-  
Hey. I'm the one who created that virus to get away from the Asguard.  
  
Jack-  
Oh no, here we go again.  
  
Tom-  
How do you know I was talking about you and not Jack or Culnac?  
  
Tameth-  
Oh.  
  
Tom-  
Anyway, Janeway and Hathor got talking, about how she got out here. It turns out, the resident idiot, that's you Tameth, was right. She went to the farthest reaches of the Stargate in the Alpha Quadrant, then got a ship and kept going.  
  
Tameth-  
Hey, I'm right for once!  
  
Culnac-  
Yeah, for once.  
  
Tom-  
I also found out, that she's not the only Goa'uld 'god' in this doomed Quadrant. That's right; we might have some old 'friends' over for dinner over the next 70 years. 


	7. When the Going Gets Tough

Culnac's Logs  
  
Tom-  
The whole conversation between Hathor and Janeway was a little off. I mean, the Goa'uld are supposed to be like, 'You'll all be hosts!' But, Hathor was willing to Janeway anything. So, me being the smart person decided to throw her a hard question.  
  
"Excuse me Captain, but, Hathor, why aren't you trying to make us hosts? From what I've been told, your people aren't really the nicest people on the block. Aren't your kind supposed to put the symbiotes into us or make us your slaves?" I asked.  
  
You should have seen the look on the Captain's, Harry's, and Chakotay's faces. They were completely shocked. Tuvok, naturally just raised an eyebrow. Kes and Neelix were there because they wanted to speak to Janeway about something before this all happened. Now, B'Elanna was about ready to get up and strangle me, because what idiot would tell the bad guys what they're supposed to do?  
  
Tameth-  
Wait, how does the beautiful Captain know about the Goa'uld in the first place?  
  
Jack-  
You idiot, after we gave up the Stargate the President told the Senate, just about the Goa'uld, and kept it in classified files. He couldn't tell the House because they would tell the people because they are the people.  
  
Culnac-  
Then Starfleet came around, they probably found those files and learned about the Goa'uld from there. Then, they might've warned the Admirals and Captains about the Goa'uld coming back for a possible attack if they decided that the treaty was over.  
  
Tameth-  
Oh.  
  
Tom-  
Yeah, oh. Anyway, Hathor didn't look at all shocked, or murderous. She looked; she looked like she thought that I was cute, you know, when people say, 'Awwwww.' Though, she didn't say that, thankfully, she looked that way.  
  
"Good question, Tom." Hathor said. "We've changed our ways. We aren't that kind of people that we were 300 years ago. We've decided that instead of taking them forcefully as hosts, we would ask kindly to anyone that could hold the symbiote. If no one wants to, then we will leave." She smiled. Janeway told her to think about it and cut the connection.  
  
"Mr. Paris," Janeway said.  
  
Now, when anyone says that to you, you know for a fact that you are going to pay hell for whatever you did.  
  
"Next time you ask something like that, you will have to clean every centimeter of this ship, got it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Later, I left because my shift was over and I needed some time to think. Unfortunately, B'Elanna wanted the damn report on the Helm immediately. I went over to Engineering and gave it to her. When I was just about to leave, she called me back over to the console she was at. I was thinking to yell at me for something, but it turned out that the Janeway was having another discussion with the captain. B'Elanna pushed that button to listen in on it and this is what we saw.  
  
"I'm sorry Hathor, but no one here wants to be a Goa'uld." Janeway said.  
  
How naïve can you get?  
  
Tameth-  
Hey! Kathryn is not naïve!  
  
Tom-  
You don't even know her you idiot.  
  
Jack-  
Oh here we go again.  
  
Culnac-  
Both of you shut-up! Let Tom finish the story.  
  
Tom-  
I can't.  
  
Culnac-  
And why the hell not?  
  
Tameth-  
Because you told him to shut-up. Duh.  
  
Culnac- (Tom, Tameth, and Jack started to laugh.)  
Fine, Tom, you don't shut-up. But you Tameth, you have to shut-up.  
  
Jack-  
Party-pooper.  
  
Tom-  
Fine.  
  
"That's alright Captain." Hathor said. "We have found a way to capture you all."  
  
"I thought you said that you were the new and improved Goa'uld?"  
  
"I lied. I want to thank you before I enslave your crew. So, thank you. Also, the time you wasted talking to me was a great thing for my scientists to find out your shield harmonics. Goodbye Janeway." Hathor smiled and cut the transmission.  
  
B'Elanna and I just looked at each other, and then the ship rocked violently. We both fell to the ground and then the Red Alert klaxon sounded.  
  
"Lieutenant Paris, report to the bridge immediately."  
  
Naturally, I left Engineering and got to a turbolift. What I did was totally against orders, I told the computer to take me to Shuttlebay 1. As soon as I got there, I launched the shuttle Cochrane. You know what they say, 'When the going gets tough, the tough get going.' And I was no exception to that saying. 


	8. Spy!

Culnac's Logs  
  
Tameth-  
I can't believe you left the beautiful Captain at the mercies of the Goa'uld Hathor! What the hell is wrong with you?  
  
Jack-  
Oh shut up. You don't know her, none of us, except Tom and sorta Culnac. Let him finish the damn story.  
  
Tom-  
Thank you. Anyway, this is what happened, some fellow Trill crewmember told me what happened on the Bridge while I was gone.  
  
"Captain, the shuttle Cochrane has left." Harry called looking at his sensors.  
  
"Who's onboard?" Janeway asked.  
  
"One lifesign, it's Tom." Harry looked shocked. Chakotay stared at the Captain.  
  
"Why would he leave now?" Chakotay asked. Then Hathor appeared on the screen. "Who's on that ship?"  
  
"What business is that of yours?" Janeway asked.  
  
"Fine, Captain, I'll figure it out myself." Hathor smiled and pushed a few buttons. "Ah. Mr. Paris, I'm glad he finally found out that it was pointless wasting his time in the federation. I bet he's happy that we're here."  
  
"What do you mean? He didn't even know about the Goa'uld until today." Janeway was starting to get why Tom looked so worried when she asked him all those questions about Hathor and why she was trying to seduce him. "He's a Goa'uld, isn't he?"  
  
Hathor looked at her for a second. She knew Tom was a Tok'ra, but they didn't, she could use that to her advantage. "Yes, he's a Goa'uld. He's one of my spies. He's been one for over one hundred years. He's been collecting information about your quadrant over the years. Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have to attack you."  
  
And, of course she attacked them.  
  
Tameth-  
She called me a spy! Me, a spy for her? I'm gonna kill her.  
  
Tom-  
No, she called me a spy. Only she thinks that I've had Culnac for over a hundred years! Me, over one hundred years old!!! I just got to thirty! I'm gonna kill her.  
  
Jack-  
I still need to kill her. I killed her once, but she didn't die.  
  
Culnac-  
I have all of you guy's hatred for her, but no vendetta, but I still might as well kill her.  
  
Tom-  
Anyway, I was in the shuttle while Hathor was talking to Captain Janeway.  
  
"Mr. Paris," Janeway hailed. I saw her face on the screen and believe me, Tameth, not even you would like it. "Mr. Paris, turn your shuttle around now!"  
  
"Captain, I'm just taking it out for a wash, so don't wait up." I smiled and pushed the button that cut the transmission. See how smart I am?  
  
Tameth-  
I could never hate Kathryn's face it's just too good looking.  
  
Jack-  
Oh please. Give up already, you're never going to get in a relationship with her, unless Tom does.  
  
Tom-  
Thanks, now I have images in my head.  
  
Culnac-  
I don't even try to think about it.  
  
Jack-  
You could always try being like Tameth, don't think at all.  
  
Tameth-  
It's not that hard. You might die, but Jack and I are already dead, so it can't kill us. Not thinking is great; it's like, like, not thinking.  
  
Culnac-  
Let's just get back to the story. 


	9. Jeopardy!

Culnac's Logs  
  
Tom-  
Well, Janeway being the person that she is hailed me again.  
  
"Mr. Paris," She was practically yelling. "Hathor told us that you are a Goa'uld spy. Is that true?"  
  
"Me, a spy?" I tried to look innocent. "I'm not a spy Captain and I'm totally not a Goa'uld." Then, just for support, my eyes glowed!  
  
"If you're not a Goa'uld, then why did your eyes glow?" Janeway looked like she was going to kill me. I was trying to form words to answer. "Don't bother. Since you're not going to return, I'm going to be forced to destroy your ship. You can't tell Hathor anything you've learned."  
  
Can you believe it? Janeway was going to kill me, and then to the rescue comes Hathor. Hathor tractor beams me away from the oncoming photon torpedo. I bet that didn't look too good. Of course, she beams me on board her ship, unfortunately, the rings that they used to have were too ancient, and so they got a regular transporter.  
  
Jack-  
Damn! I always liked those rings. They helped kill Ra. You know, take the head off, at least he's not around, right?  
  
Tom-  
I don't think he's in this Quadrant, hopefully not even our Galaxy. Anyway, back to the story. Hathor beamed me aboard and then hailed the Captain.  
  
"Thank you, Captain." Hathor said. "Tom was all we came for. Be grateful you had him on your ship when you got to this Quadrant, if he wasn't you would be a host at this moment. Thank you again." Before Hathor cut the line, Janeway stared at me, a stone cold face that really freaked me out.  
  
Tameth-  
Was the stone as beautiful as Janeway herself?  
  
Culnac-  
Stone cold is a human expression you twit. No stone whatsoever.  
  
Tameth-  
I know that. Since when did you start saying the word twit?  
  
Culnac-  
I've had it with you! Either shut-up or grow-up. Either way, SHUT- UP!!!!  
  
Tameth-  
I'll take grow-up for one hundred, Alex.  
  
Jack-  
Oops. I forgot that I left Jeopardy on last night after I went to sleep.  
  
Tom (mumbling to himself)-  
This place is starting to turn into a circus gone wrong. 


	10. Destroy Voyager

Culnac's Logs  
  
Tom-  
"It's nice to meet you Mr. Paris. I trust you've heard of me." Hathor said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." I replied. "Okay, I know you know that I'm a Tok'ra, but why did you tell Janeway that I'm a Goa'uld spy, for you?" Hathor just smiled. "And how did you know that I'm a Tok'ra?"  
  
"First things first Tom, would you like something to eat, something to drink, or maybe some sleep?"  
  
"No, and stop stalling!" Believe me, if I were an eye twitchier, it would start twitching now.  
  
"Fine," Hathor got up from her 'throne' and headed towards me. "I'll stop stalling. If you have any knowledge of the past, you would know that the Goa'uld were traveling in ships across space long before humans could get past their beloved moon. With over three hundred years of advancements, our scanners had advanced, too. That was an obvious question, Mr. Paris."  
  
"Can your scanners tell the names of everyone onboard?" I asked.  
  
"No. We got into your computer core and copied it into our database. We were curious to see how far what do call Janeway's race now, Terrans? Yes, Terrans, to see how advanced the Terrans are."  
  
"You could've asked. How did you even get into the core? Tuvok and Harry watch over it and you'd have to get through them and trip like a thousand alarms." I asked. Then, when Hathor was going to answer, Voyager shot at us.  
  
"Shoot back at them. Destroy the ship for all I care. Janeway got her chance to leave and she blew it. Fire!" Hathor called. Hathor's ship and Voyager started to battle. Voyager was almost on the brink of destruction.  
  
"Hathor, stop!" I called above all the yelling of the Jaffa. "Just leave them alone. Their species is still evolving and they aren't smart enough to know what's good for them."  
  
"Then it's time to grow up. Fire again, and make this one count!" Hathor yelled.  
  
"No, wait, please. I'll do anything, just don't hurt them." I looked at Hathor and she stared back.  
  
"Cease fire and go to Warp, take us away from Voyager. Take Tom to one of the guest quarters and post two guards to follow and somewhat lead him while he's on board. We are going to have a very fun time, Tom. I look forward to it." With that I was taken to a very dull and sorta small room with only a table, a chair, and what looked like a replicater in one small room, a bed in another, and of course, a bathroom.  
  
Culnac-  
Stupid mistake. Why the hell did you say 'I'll do anything!'? You know she'll make sure that that anything will be something horrible.  
  
Jack-  
It's his crew.  
  
Tameth-  
And it's his and hopefully mine's captain. But, we wouldn't expect you to know about crews or friends when you've never been a real flesh and blood Human or Bajoran. You just take our memories and call them your own.  
  
Tom-  
By god, Tameth said something smart.  
  
Jack-  
Call the newspapers, call the reporters, and call his dead wife! This should be the headline on the Galaxy's Newspaper!  
  
Tameth-  
Hey, I'm smart; you know I did create that virus to use on the Asguard ships.  
  
Culnac-  
Before you get into another long explanation about it, let Tom tell the story.  
  
Tameth-  
But that could take days, even weeks!  
  
Culnac-  
Exactly. 


	11. The Evil Side of the Tok'ra

Culnac's Logs  
  
Tom-  
I've never slept on a Goa'uld bed before and if I have anything to do with it, I never will again. It feels like a Cardassian one, but worse, I think that it's made of stone.  
  
Jack-  
They probably still have their heads in our stone age past. Just, get on with the story and less complaining this time.  
  
Tom-  
Fine, fine, I'll get back to the story. Hathor's two guards she said to follow me were like the old Goa'uld Jaffa, wearing those damn metal or steel things they wore back in Jack's time, only they didn't talk, at all. If I went near a restricted area, they mould just move in front of the door that led to it and pushed me towards something else. All in all, nothing on the damn flying pyramid was different.  
  
Jack-  
Leave it up to the Goa'uld to never change. They say they're superior, but they're still using those pyramids, for how long now? Uh...  
  
Culnac-  
Your friend Daniel would give you a specific time, or some excuse for why he doesn't know, but I and I'm sure all you guys will agree with me, that it's been a long time. Let's just leave it at that. Tom, did you bring that injection thing?  
  
Tom-  
Injection? It was in the shuttle. Oh well, I won't live for as long as Tameth, no big deal.  
  
Culnac-  
You idiot! In one month you'll die because even though it helps the Tok'ra live longer, it's highly addictive and when you get hooked on it, you keep taking it or you'll die! A horrible, slow, and very painful death!  
  
Jack-  
Now, hold on. What injection?  
  
Culnac-  
You never learned that to keep the host alive for long amounts of time, like Tameth, need a hypospray to the neck containing this formula that some Tok'ra put in the Starfleet computer database. I don't think anyone has found out about it yet, but it's risky, but in Tom's place, he needs the replicated stuff, being so far away from home and all. We get hooked on it immediately and have to use it once every three days. We've made it so that doctors can't detect it, just like they can't detect the Tok'ra symbiotes. If we don't get it within three days, we'll go through withdraw symptoms and then after one month the host will eventually die.  
  
Jack-  
And Starfleet or the Federation doesn't know about it? Then how did Tom get it when he was in jail?  
  
Culnac-  
Ever heard of Section 31? It's a rouge group produced a long time ago and half of the agents are Tok'ra. One of Tom's lunch people was a Tok'ra. Once we find out that a Tok'ra is in jail we send an agent in to give them the serum. We undermine the whole Federation and Starfleet. It's just the people and most of Starfleet don't know who we are and they think we're one of them.  
  
Jack-  
Hey, now if you Tok'ra ever told me you had this kind of evilness I would've liked you a whole lot better.  
  
Culnac-  
It's not evilness, its efficiency.  
  
Jack-  
Whatever. Just admit it; you guys have an evil side. A way cool one too!  
  
Tom-  
It's all Janeway's fault I don't have the serum! She blew up the shuttle.  
  
Tameth-  
Don't blame your idiotic ness on Janeway!  
  
Tom (to Jack)-  
Is idiotic ness even a word?  
  
Jack-  
I don't know he probably made it up.  
  
Tameth-  
You were the one that forgot to put it in your pocket when you were transported!  
  
Tom-  
Hey! I had no clue that I was going to be saved. Let alone be saved by a Goa'uld that everyone hates! I thought Janeway might beam me up as soon as the shields were down, but nooooo. She says, "Blow him up, Tuvok!" I'm the victim here!  
  
Tameth-  
Yeah, right. You know if you just told them in the beginning that you were a Tok'ra, you wouldn't be here, now would you?  
  
Tom-  
Hey! I seem to recall the last time you told that Bajoran Dabo girl. Last I recall, she died, she was struck with an energy burst, she wasn't anywhere near a console when she died. And do you know who killed her? You're wrong, the Asguard killed her. They were gonna take the Culnac symbiote away from you and give it to someone else, but you had to come up with that stupid virus that plays music non-stop on all the Asguard ships. You're just lucky they didn't track you down and kill you!  
  
Culnac-  
What makes you think Tameth being captured by Dukat was an accident? What makes you think that him dying because of Dukat was a mistake? What makes you think that you finding him were an accident? What makes you think that he transferring the symbiote into you wasn't planned?  
  
Tameth-  
You mean that the Asguard made me go through a Bajoran labor camp under Cardassian rule on purpose? All for just making music play throughout their ships? Just so I could escape, be assassinated by Dukat, and then transfer the Tok'ra symbiote to Tom here? What's wrong with them?!?!?!? Kill me just to get a new host?!?! That's just screwed up! Why did they make me suffer in that damned place?  
  
Culnac-  
Tom wasn't even planning to go anywhere near they found you when you were captured. They had to wait.  
  
Jack-  
Was I part of their plan? Let me die and get old Earth info. Was that part of it?  
  
Culnac-  
I'm not sure, but probably.  
  
Tom-  
So we're all part of some elaborate plan for the next host? Then that host becomes a plan for the next one and so on.  
  
Culnac-  
Yep.  
  
Tameth-  
This is all messed up! I'm not a plan!  
  
Culnac-  
You're a plan, admit it. If you don't, then Tom has to get back to the story.  
  
Tameth-  
I won't admit it.  
  
Culnac-  
Fine then, Tom get on with the story! 


	12. The Dream

Author's note- Just a reminder, it's an AU story! Also, I would like to thank my friend Delia (ShadowRaven89) she gets every part in every story before I put it in Fanfiction. Thanks, Delia!  
  
Culnac's Logs  
  
Tom-  
I was running through a cornfield. I was chasing after something. I saw a sign, 'Welcome to Canada!' it said. I don't even know if there are crop fields in Canada! Anyway, I got to this opening, still surrounded by crops. It was night and I was looking around for whatever I was chasing. I couldn't see it, so I started to curse. Then, it showed up and it was a changeling. The changeling stretched out its arm and wrapped it around my neck, squeezing harder and harder. And, I woke up, still in the damn Goa'uld room, sweating, dieing because I didn't have that Injection.  
  
Jack-  
Weird. What color was the changeling?  
  
Culnac-  
It doesn't matter what color it is, it still tried to kill him.  
  
Tameth-  
Maybe he's already dead. A changeling killed him and now he's ascended and he's telling us this story like we were little kids around a camp fire.  
  
Jack-  
That is the stupidest assumption I've ever heard from you!  
  
Tameth-  
Yeah, I know, when I get bored, I get a little ahead of myself.  
  
Culnac-  
A little ahead of yourself? Try a lot!  
  
Tom-  
Anyway, when I woke up I saw Hathor standing over me. I had been on the Goa'uld ship for a week now. Now, there was almost no hope of seeing Voyager again.  
  
"You look sick, Tom." She said. "Looks like you need your injection."  
  
"How'd you know about that?" I said back, trying to sit up.  
  
"Before I left the Alpha Quadrant, I heard that you Tok'ra made a potion to make the hosts live longer. You tell me how to make it, and I'll give it to you."  
  
I decided to take a line from you, Jack. "Go to hell!" I said. Hathor just stared at me.  
  
"Have it your way Mr. Paris." Hathor said. "You can die a horrible painful death, knowing that you could've lived with my help. I hope you don't regret your decision. But, if you do, I will be willing to help you."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't regret it." I smiled. Hathor left and believe me; I started to think of telling her, I don't wanna die on a Goa'uld ship with Hathor as the commander. But, it's Hathor and a Goa'uld, and no one can trust either. 


	13. Escape

Culnac's Logs  
  
Tom-  
Jack, you used to smoke, were the withdraw symptoms as worse as mine? Sweating, loss of appetite, loss of sleep, and other crap?  
  
Jack-  
I was on Nicoderm CQ, so I have no clue.  
  
Tom-  
Thanks for the help. Anyway, after Hathor had left I went back to sleep. I must've slept for like eight hours because when I woke up, it was darker than usual. Then I saw a figure in the corner of the room.  
  
"Who are you?" I called out to the figure.  
  
"Please, we need to hurry. Follow me." The figure got closer and I could tell it was a Jaffa. He was old, almost as old as Bra'tac. Though he looked like a warrior that was willing to fight.  
  
"Why should I follow you?" I asked, but I started to follow him anyway. I trusted him for some reason.  
  
"I'm part of the Jaffa resistance. I have several other followers onboard and we need to help you get off. Tok'ra is thought of as reckless and annoying. It's only a matter of time before they kill you or make you suffer a horrible death. We can't let the Goa'uld get a hold of the potion. Do you know how to use these?" The old Jaffa handed me a Zat.  
  
"Of course, one shot stuns, two kills, and three makes them disappear." I smiled.  
  
"It seems you Tok'ra aren't as annoying as we remember. Hurry we must be quiet and discrete. I'm Tan'ac, this," He pointed to a college who looked a lot younger than him. "is my son, Dar'ic. If you want to go, we must leave now." We all started off towards wherever they keep their shuttles.  
  
Tameth-  
Why can't you go in the gliders? They're so damn cool!  
  
Culnac-  
Can't fit that many in a two-seater glider can you? No, plus, it's like a three day journey back to Voyager, that is if they finished their repairs. Do you wanna sit in a glider for three days? If you haven't noticed, it's cramped in there and there's no bathroom. It wouldn't be that comfortable now would it?  
  
Jack-  
No, it wouldn't and it wasn't even when you are sitting in it for two hours. I guess the Tok'ra and the Jaffa resistance are kinda allies now. They like you guys more than they used to.  
  
Tameth-  
I still wouldn't trust them, just in case they're trying to deceive you. The entire Jaffa has two sides to them. One side is the host that might be nice. The other is the symbiote that also might be nice, but most of them aren't. For example Hathor, a beautiful woman that got a Goa'uld put into her and now she's evil, but still beautiful.  
  
Jack-  
You didn't make your point, all you said was that she used to be beautiful, now she's beautiful and mean. She could've been mean before.  
  
Tameth-  
Don't question my logic!  
  
Tom-  
The only logic you have is if you kill Dukat in your little holodeck thing, then you'll be getting your revenge.  
  
Tameth-  
Let me have this logic now, I need to feel smart for just one moment.  
  
Culnac-  
Whatever happened to 'I made the devise that plays music on every Asguard ship and they can't stop it because they're too smart and we're too dumb?'  
  
Tameth-  
Oh yeah, I forgot about that.  
  
Tom-  
How can you forget about it?  
  
Tameth-  
I don't know.  
  
Jack-  
Now I know where he came up with the 'we're too dumb.' part. 


	14. Backwards Through the Ship

Culnac's Logs  
  
Author's Note- Remember in the 5th chapter I wrote 'I just got out of a very long lecture from the Captain and no Tameth not that kind of lecture. It all started three weeks ago, that's when chaos erupted...' Just a reminder.  
  
Tom-  
Tan'ac, Dar'ic, and I were racing full speed towards the Shuttlebay. Tan'ac in front, me in the middle, and Dar'ic covering us, they were really determined to get me the hell outta there. Suddenly, Dar'ic pushed me into the wall. Dar'ic started firing and so did Tan'ac. I started firing the Zat, making sure that I hit each Jaffa coming around the corner.  
  
The Jaffa stopped coming around the corner, seems like they were all dead. I noticed that Dar'ic was holding his stomach and then he keeled over, dead. His father just looked at him then pulled me away and we headed off towards the Shuttlebay again.  
  
"What about Dar'ic?" I asked running. I already knew the answer, Jaffa don't mourn their loved ones when in battle.  
  
"You Tok'ra have a lot to learn about winning a battle. The last time I saw your race, they were helping the dead out of the way. Let them lay where they fall. Hurry, Tok'ra man." Tan'ac raced ahead.  
  
*Tok'ra man?* I thought. *This is going to be one very interesting rescue.*  
  
We rounded the corner and there stood at least thirty Jaffa. *Dammit.* was my only thought. We were in front of the doors.  
  
"Tom, now, I thought that you were too helpless to even get up. What happened?" Hathor smiled.  
  
"I stopped imaging your face, I felt much better after I forgot it." I smiled back.  
  
"You know Tom, you remind me of this man I knew." She stopped where she stood which was about three meters in front of me. "He's long gone by now, but maybe you've heard of him. His name was Colonel Jack O'Neill. He acted just like you."  
  
Jack-  
God dammit! I thought she wouldn't remember me. After over three hundred years, she still remembers me. After all that! She must have a lot of spare time, she thought about me the whole time.  
  
Tameth-  
Well, you did kinda attempt to kill her two times, both obviously failed. Now, the important thing is, she thinks that you and 'Tok'ra man' here act alike.  
  
Culnac-  
I can see that. They both got that stupid, yet funny humor, and they both don't understand concepts all that well. Plus, Jack's influencing Tom because Tom's a Tok'ra and Jack's here, in the Tok'ra.  
  
Tom-  
I don't see it. Anyway, so after she said that I remind her of Jack I got a little bit on edge. *She can't be smart enough to think that Jack was a Tok'ra for a couple minutes and then I got the Tok'ra, can she?* I thought. *If she finds out, oh god, I think she'll kill me fast. She always hated Jack for his futile attempts to kill her. She would be happy to kill him, or me.*  
  
I looked at her then at Tan'ac, he stared at me and mouthed the words, "Go, I'll hold them off. Go!" With that, Tan'ac moved against a wall opposite the Jaffa and I ran through the door to the Shuttlebay and I quickly picked out a shuttle and got in. Now, how the hell do you pilot a Goa'uld shuttle?  
  
I just randomly pushed buttons and it started to go. I found out that it didn't go forward, like I intended, but backwards, through the door I had just came through minutes ago. Weapons trying to damage the shuttle, but they ricocheted off and hit the Jaffa. I looked to my left, where I thought Tan'ac would be, but all I saw, was what looked like a limp leg. Probably, around the rest of the corner was his body, but I decided that it was time to leave.  
  
I kept backing up through the space pyramid; I guess that I would find Voyager while going backwards. I burst out of the space pyramid and learned what forward was. I tried to trace Voyagers signal. It seemed to be ten light-years behind me. I set course and with the pyramid firing I tried to leave. It was no use, they out gunned me. Then, suddenly, it exploded. I guess that limp leg of Tan'acs wasn't all that limp. He had set off a bomb.  
  
I left heading towards Voyager. I know that I would be heading towards a ship that might wanna kill me, but I might be able to change their minds. All I know is that I was going to have a lot of explaining to do. 


	15. Back Home

Culnac's Logs  
  
************  
  
Don't Know  
  
What I was looking for when I went home  
  
I found me alone  
  
Sometimes  
  
I need someone to say, "You'll be alright"  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
But the water's shallow here  
  
And I am full of fear  
  
And empty-handed after two long years  
  
************  
  
By: Yellowcard- "Back Home"- Ocean Avenue CD  
  
************  
  
Tom-  
It had been nearly three weeks since I last saw Voyager. Three days since I saw Hathor. I was so close to Voyager, I could smell them. Well, not really, but you get my drift. Only one light year to go, I could probably make it there in two hours. I still had no clue what I was going to say to them, but I did have this little feeling in the back of my head, right before the symbiote that I would have to tell them everything.  
  
About me being a Tok'ra, telling them that the Tok'ra exists, and the Asguard. But, I shouldn't tell them about the Stargate. Never. Well, maybe one time, but not any time soon. They didn't need to know about that now.  
  
I made some stops on the way back to Voyager, for supplies and a sort of map of whose territory I was going into. Those people were as kind as Neelix, but they had better food. I think their species is the Yanins, a very sociable people. They let me stay there for a day, I like them.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
I got within two thousand kilometers of Voyager. I guessed they didn't pick me up yet because Janeway didn't hail me. I had an idea of what I was going to say. I would tell them everything, except the Stargate program. The console started beeping, an incoming hail, and audio only.  
  
"Incoming alien vessel," said Janeway. "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the U.S.S. Voyager. I come from the Federation. Identify yourself, please."  
  
*She's being nice to me!!!!* I thought. *I don't care if she thinks I'm an alien, but it's better than the last time we talked! Wow, do I miss Voyager; I miss Chakotay yelling at me, Janeway's leadership, Harry laughing at my jokes, Tuvok... not laughing at anything, Neelix's cooking, ok maybe not that, instead I miss Neelix's wacky parties, Kes's naïve ways, and I miss B'Elanna in general. Even though they're all going to kill me, I still miss them. I think Hathor drugged me because I'm so happy. Seriously, I think she drugged me, I'm too damn happy. Oh well, if I die, then I'll be happy.*  
  
I tried to see if I could get visual, but I didn't work that well. It kept beeping; Janeway kept repeating her message then started asking if I needed assistance. Beeping and beeping and beeping, I hit it to make it stop and well, it worked. I got visual. Let's just say that I should've had a holocamera because Janeway's face and so was everyone else's faces hilarious! Open mouth almost hitting the ground, I almost started to laugh, but managed not to crack a smile.  
  
"Why Captain, I'm glad to see you again. All of you for that matter." I started very fast and hyper with a smile on my face. "You know being with Hathor was hell. Do this to me then take away this from me, then drug me so that I'm incredibly happy, or maybe that was the Yanins. Yes, the Yanins drugged me with their great food to make me extra happy. You know what they say, don't take candy from strangers. Well, actually, I didn't take candy I took food, but I guess that they're food might me considered candy, because candy is food and all. Wait, sorry, I was going off on a tangent. My bad, so, want to talk this whole thing over?"  
  
Janeway just looked at me like I was crazy; actually, everyone looked at me that way, well, except for our Vulcan friend there.  
  
"Mr. Paris, why did you come back here after you stole a shuttle, and joined Hathor at her side once again because you're her Goa'uld spy?" Janeway asked getting up from her seat.  
  
"Captain, I prefer to talk to you face to face. And just for the record, I HATE Hathor! I never liked her from the second I met her. She's a Goa'uld pretending to be a god. She, a god, like that's possible! Jack didn't like her either when he first met her. Oops, shouldn't have said that." I looked at her and Janeway turned around and told Harry to beam me over, into the Brig.  
  
Tameth-  
Hah! You *do* care about Kathryn. Maybe there's still hope of you and her getting together!  
  
Tom-  
No! Stop it with you god damn fantasies and grow-up. I'm not going to get together with the Captain because she's my superior officer and that would be kinda creepy dating the Captain.  
  
Tameth-  
Fine, then I will.  
  
Jack-  
What do you mean by that?  
  
Tameth-  
I won't tell you, you'll have to find out, sooner or later.  
  
Culnac-  
I don't like the sound of that.  
  
Jack-  
Neither do I, I think he might do something drastic, something unthinkable.  
  
Tom-  
But if it's unthinkable, then why did he think of it?  
  
Culnac-  
Good question, I guess we'll never know. 


	16. I Have To

Culnac's Logs  
  
Tom-  
Harry beamed me over and the security guard in charge of the brig was a Trill. He told me everything that happened while I was gone. How Hathor very nearly left Voyager dead in the water. How could Janeway and the others believe Hathor what Hathor said about me? It's nearly impossible for them to be so gullible!  
  
Tameth (with the rebound)-  
Kathryn is NOT gullible! Kathryn's perfect. In both the mental and physical state she's perfect. (Starting to smile)  
  
Jack-  
I know that Tom and Culnac have said this before, but I haven't. YOU DON"T EVEN KNOW HER!!! God dammit, don't even bother trying to make Tom seduce her now because she's practically ready to kill him! Also, even if she doesn't kill him, you won't have a chance! Besides, I think Chakotay is going after Janeway.  
  
Culnac-  
Yeah, I saw that, I really think they look like a real couple together.  
  
Tom-  
Are you guys watching my life like a soap opera? Watching it day after day seeing who I'll end up with and who'll die next. Finding out who you guys think will get together and who hates who. Is my life *that* weird?  
  
Jack-  
Yeah, your life is pretty weird. But, it's really interesting to watch. You never know what might happen next.  
  
Culnac-  
I agree! Except now, we all know that Janeway's gonna hurt ya!  
  
Tom-  
Okay, the lecture that I got was one of those, "Why the hell did you do that?" lecture. Janeway just asked me constantly what I told Hathor. I kept telling her that I didn't tell Hathor anything! She didn't believe me! She ordered the guard to take me back to the Brig.  
  
He took me back and he said that Janeway would probably do anything to find out if I was telling the truth or not. That meant using a mind meld if necessary. Remember the last time I had a mind meld? I had a really bad headache for three days following that! Now I might have to go through that again!  
  
Culnac-  
You really think she might do that?  
  
Jack-  
It's possible.  
  
Tameth-  
She's strong enough; I bet she will do that.  
  
Tom-  
Yeah, well, here I am, in the brig, writing on this pad. And look, here comes Janeway and guess whose follow ing here? That's right, Tuvok. I guess she is actually going to make him give me a mind meld.  
  
************  
  
"So, Mr. Paris," Janeway started. "I haven't the faintest idea why you came back. I also don't know if you're telling me the truth or not. I will not have another spy onboard and to make sure of that, Lieutenant Tuvok is going to give you a mind meld. What do you have to say about yourself before we get underway?"  
  
"Captain," I started. "I need to tell you and everyone else something, something that has been kept secret for hundreds of years. Also, almost no one knows about a species that has been living amongst Starfleet, the Federation, Earth, and the Alpha Quadrant in general. They're called the Tok'ra, and I'm one of them."  
  
************  
  
To Be Continued in the next installment of the 'Culnac's Discovery' series:  
  
'At Any Cost' (now out on fanfiction) 


End file.
